Sandy's Piece Of Junk Rocket
'Sandy's Piece Of Junk Rocket '''is the twelfth episode of ''ParodySponge. Plot SpongeBob is assigned with the task of fixing Sandy's rocket. "Recovered" Story "Did you hear the news?" Patrick asked. "No, what is it?" Squidward responded. "I don't know, that's why I'm asking you," Patrick said dryly. "Did you guys hear the news?" Eugene asked, walking into the restaurant-turned-base. "No. Did you?" Squidward asked, a slightly irritated tone in his voice. "Of course I did. Why would I bring it up if I didn't?" Eugene questioned confusedly. "Oh, so you think you can just call me out like that. Not cool, buddy!" Patrick growled, jumping out of his seat and attacking Euegene. "Gah! Get him off of me! Get this pink fat man off of me!" Eugene shouted, struggling to get the other off of him before eventually falling to the ground. "I win!" Patrick cheered. "You've gotta be kidding me," Squidward said, a deadpan tone in his voice. "I'm not kidding, I won! Why, you wanna go next?!" Patrick threatened. "Not particulary," Squidward replied, the deadpan tone in his voice still apparent. "Well, too bad!" Patrick shouted, jumping on top of him as well. "Gah! Eugene is right! You really are heavy!" Sqidward gasped, immediately falling down to the ground after he felt the weight of the starfish on him. "Any of you scallywags seen SpongeBob? I can't find him anywhere," Eugene said, getting up from off the ground. "He's fixing Sandy's rocket, remember? And will you please get off of me?!" Squidward growled. "You're going to have to take off your clothes if you expect me to get off on you," Patrick said nonchalantly. Sandy's Treedome "Oh, come on, Sandy! Why am I the one who has to fix your rocket?!" SpongeBob pouted. "Because you're the one who broke it!" Sandy growled. "What?! Am not! Plankton's the one who shot the missiles at it!" SpongeBob denied. "Yeah, you're the one who drove into the missiles!" Sandy pointed. "Well, of course! I couldn't just let them hit those children!" SpongeBob exclaimed. "You know those children came from an athiest family," Sandy said. "Should've let them die..." SpongeBob angrily muttered to himself. "Exacty. Now get to work or I'LL CHARATE CHOP YOUR ASS OFF!" Sandy threatened. "I've always dreamed of you chopping my ass off!" SpongeBob grinned. "Okay, I'm leaving now," Sandy said, quickly exiting the treedome. Krusty Krab "Squidward, I demand you let me go this instant!" Patrick growled, tied up to one of the barrels. "Now that Patrick's tied up and no longer attacing anyone, you can feel free to tell us the news," Squidward said. "Free?! I don't do anything for free, Mr. Squidward!" Eugene growled. "Oh come on! It's just a bit of news that you read!" Squidward exclaimed. "Yeah, and I had to pay for that news! Do you think the internet is free, Mr. Squidward? Well, it's not!" Eugene growled. "Just tell me the news already, you dirty cheapskate!" Squidward shouted. "What did you just call me?!" Eugene questioned, glaring at the other. "You heard me," Squidward smirked. "AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Eugene shouted, quickly taking out a gun and beginning to shoot Squidward. Sandy's Treedome SpongeBob had been in Sandy's room, currently on her computer. "Hm, I wonder what kind of stuff she has on here," the curious sea creature said, clicking onto the Pictures file. Suddenly, a bunch of folders popped up, reading "Devil-Boo", "Texas Pics", "Science Stuff", "Karate", and..."Nudes"? ''Nudes?! ''Oh boy, oh boy! SpongeBob quickly grinned, quickly hovering over to the folder and opening it. Once the contents loaded, the frycook's mouth began to water, a rectangular bulge forming in his pants. He continued to stare at the computer screen, slowing sliding a yellow hand into his pants. Krusty Krab "Ooh, ooh! I wanna be shot next!" Patrick grinned. "Sure, boy!" Eugene grinned, aiming the gun at Patrick and shooting him to death as well. "And now for the final course," Eugene smiled, opening his mouth and placing the gun inside it, shooting himself. Hell "So, how's the progress going on your rocket?" Satan asked. "Oh, I just made SpongeBob fix it. He's the one who broke it anyway," Sandy said. "I don't know if I'd trust him in your house..." Satan said uneasily. "Oh, don't worry. I have a camera in there. I can check what's happening on my phone," Sandy waved off and took out her phone, opening the security app. On the screen was SpongeBob rubbing himself, a white liquid squirting out of his body and quickly covering the screen. Sandy and Satan's eyes both widened at it, Sandy's beginning to twitch. Suddenly, Patrick, Squidward, and Eugene came tumbling down the Stairway to Heaven and into Hell. "Ooh! Are you guys watching porn?" Patrick asked, a grin on his face. Category:Episodes Category:ParodySponge Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:ParodySponge Episodes Category:Pages with red links